Voyage to the ever puzzling Beast Boy Brain
by Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld
Summary: Beast Boy has been acting strange lately, and the others Titans don't know why. So when the decide to search Beast Boy's room they find that he has a mirror just like Raven's! But they get sucked into Beast Boy's mind! Disclaimer: I own nothing...yet
1. Strange

**I'm going through all of my chapters and fixing various typos and/or adding new stuff to them. Hopefully you guys will be happy about that...**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

Beast Boy had been acting strange lately. Not the "Beast" kind of strange, but strange nonetheless. He was much more distant from us now, yes he still made stupid jokes and still happened to make a fool of himself, but when ever someone wanted to do something he'd make some excuse not to. And we all know that Beast Boy cannot make good excuses. It wasn't the "Terra" kind of strange either, he didn't seem depressed, just, preoccupied, like something was wrong. And today was no better.

We were all in the common room, except Beast Boy, it was WAY too early for him. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking I don't even want to know what, Robin and Cyborg were yelling at each other while playing another of their idiotic videogames, while I was sitting with my back against the wall reading one of my many books. When Robin lost yet another game he decided to call it quits, and that's when Beast Boy came strolling into the door with that absent-minded look on his face again.

"Yo BB your just in time! Robin just left after I kicked his butt so many times, so you wanna play?"

"Uh, no thanks dude, I have to go... do something, so, uh, maybe later", Beast Boy answered. He quickly got some tofu before he headed back to his room. The rest of us had confused looks on their faces.

"Friends why does Friend Beast Boy not want to play the videogames with Friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to go figure out" Robin answered with a determined look on his face.

"How man? It's not like Beast Boy's going to tell you, if he was he would've by now" Cyborg stated.

"I didn't say I was going to ask him" Robin replied.

"Robin you're not seriously thinking of searching his room are you? It would take weeks to go through all of his junk" I responded in my usual monotone.

"What else are we going to do? Like Cyborg said he's not going to tell us, and this might be the only way to figure out what's wrong with him" Robin reasoned.

"But Friend Robin shouldn't we trust Friend Beast Boy and see if he goes back to the normal?" wondered Starfire.

"He's been like this for three weeks Starfire, how long is it going to take?" Robin asked.

"Sigh, whatever man. If your seriously going to go threw his stuff I'll help, but if we get caught it will be on your head" Cyborg said.

"Fine I'll help, but you'll owe me for this" Raven sighed.

"Are you certain that we should do this Friend Robin?"

"Yes Star, I'm sure"

"Sigh, very well. I will assist"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where this is going but I've been thinking about this for a long time soooooooo... I just hope you guys like it so far and… yeah... review if you wish, I may or not be offended; it depends on the type of review you give me. :D<strong>

**|:| YOU ARE ALL AWESOME EPIC NINJAS! If not, then, you're just ninjas because I believe that everyone is a ninja inside. XD**

**Love, AwesomeNinjaRulerOfTheWorld**


	2. Beast Boy's Mirror

**Still Raven's POV**

Robin, Starfire, and I stood in the hallway, hidden from view of Beast Boy's door by the corner where the two halls meet. Cyborg stood in front of Beast Boy's door, uncertain if he should actually knock. The plan to search Beast Boy's room was to get Cyborg to distract him so he'd leave. Then we would sneak into his room and search it. Piece of cake, right? I just hoped that we didn't get caught doing it, because that would be hard to explain.

"Cyborg, just knock on the door already!" ordered Robin. He was clearly frustrated about how long it was taking Cyborg to simply knock.

"But what if he doesn't leave man? What if he knows I'm trying to trick him?"

"Cyborg, this is Beast Boy were talking about here. He's not going to figure out" I sighed.

When Cyborg FINALLY knocked on the door, we were surprised to find out that tricking Beast Boy was unnecessary. The door opened to reveal an empty room. Well, mostly empty. There was all the junk in his pigsty of a room.

"Hello? Friend Beast Boy, are you here?" Starfire wondered while looking around the room for him.

"Starfire, Beast Boy isn't here" Robin explained slowly.

"So Friend Cyborg doesn't have to do the tricking?" she asked.

"Yes, and that also means we should start searching" he ordered.

So we all started to go through his massive piles of garbage, getting more and more disgusted every time we saw something. Cyborg was looking though his closet, Starfire was looking under his bed, Robin was searching his desk, and I, unfortunately, was searching the ground. It was a little over thirty minutes before one of us found something.

"Friends, I believe I have found what you call the book of scrap?" Starfire said, uncertain if she used the right word, while bringing an old leather book out from under his bed. True enough, when we opened the book there were pictures in it. The first picture showed what appeared to be a family. The mother was blonde with blue eyes; the father had brown hair and green eyes, while the young boy had the same looks as his mother. The second showed the young boy with two African children that seemed to be his age and an old African lady with two different colored eyes and streaks of gray in her hair. The third was of all of us after our trip to Japan as we were receiving our medals.

"Who are the people in these two pictures?" asked Starfire.

"I think that's his family Star" Robin answered gently.

"Um, Raven, you know that mirror that you have in your room, the one that took me and Beast Boy into your mind?" Cyborg asked from behind us. I guess he had continued to search while we were looking at Beast Boy's scrapbook.

"Yeah" I answered cautiously.

"Well, I think Beast Boy has one too"

"Why would you think that?" Robin questioned.

"Because I found one that looks like Raven's... except for the design"

How would Beast Boy get one of those? I turned around and grabbed the mirror out of Cyborg's hand. It was like mine, if you don't include the color, shape, and design, then it could be similar. It was green with a wolf, monkey, bird, and snake craved into it. The animals were all circling the center of the mirror, and a few parts of the animals stuck out of it. I avoided looking into it, knowing that if it was like mine then I would be sucked into it. But Starfire and Robin didn't happen to know that. As soon as they looked over my shoulder at it, slited red eyes appeared, and then green tentacles shot at and grabbed us all before pulling us into the depths of Beast Boy's mind. The worst place I could possibly go to. Yes, you can feel sorry for me.


	3. Jungles, Happy, and Stupid Jokes

**Sigh, still Raven's POV…**

When all of us finally woke up from our unconsciousness, we noticed that we were in a tropical forest. Except that there weren't any animals to be found, not even any insects. There wasn't any wind either, not a single leaf stirred. Nothing was moving, except for us. The thick canopy of the trees covered the sun, if there was one, so the forest was covered in shadows. Not what I expected from Beast Boy's mind.

"Friends, where are we? I do not recall going anywhere" worried Starfire.

"We're in Beast Boy's mind. That mirror that Cyborg found was like mine, when you and Robin looked in it, it sucked us into it" I explained. I looked around to see if there was a path out of the forest. Unfortunately there was none. Sigh, just great.

"Guys, we should get going, Beast Boy's mind is the last place I want to be" Robin said.

"Where is there to go man? There isn't even a freaking path!" stressed Cyborg.

"I guess we should walk around and see if we can find anything," Robin decided.

We spent what seemed a total of thirty minutes before I sensed it. Someone was following us. I looked around to see if I could see them, but I saw nothing. I tried to shake away the feeling and continued walking. Eventually I felt it again, stronger this time. I looked up and gasped when I saw a pair of green eyes staring at me through the branches.

"Raven what is it?" Robin asked.

"Someone's watching us," I said, averting my attentien to the others. When I looked up again however, the eyes had disappeared.

"Friend Raven, I do not see anything," Starfire said as she followed my gaze to the now empty spot.

"Maybe I'm seeing things," I muttered.

I was proven wrong when we turned to continue walking. Someone was hanging from a tree branch upside down. We all screamed when we saw it.

"BOO" he yelled, then he busted out laughing. That's when I realized that it was Beast Boy, except something was different. He looked the same and had his usual outfit on, except that instead of purple it was a bright yellow. Of course, I thought, it's one of his emoticlones. Weird, I thought I was the only one who had them.

"You guys should have seen your faces! You were all like 'Ahhh' and I was like, haha" Beast Boy's emoticlone (most likely Happy) continued.

"Friends, why is Beast Boy acting so strange?" asked a confused Starfire.

"Beast Boy what are you doing! You better explain to me what this is about," ordered Robin, sounding very much like parent scolding a child.

"Haha come on, it was just a joke. Besides, no one got hurt so everything's all right" he reasoned.

"Sigh, Robin that's not Beast Boy that's just his emoticlone" I explained to him "Your Happy I'm guessing?" I asked the emoticlone.

"YES! Sooooooo, do you want to play a game? We can play any game you want cause I like them all!" He said excitedly.

"No, Happy I don't want to play a game, I want to get out of here. Can you lead us out?"

"Nope, I only know how to get to Knowledge's place and Brave's place, that's about it." He answered with a huge grin on his face.

"Can you lead me to one of them" I asked.

"SURE! But are you sure you don't want to play a game?" He grinned even bigger.

Sigh. "As I've said before, No. Guys, Happy is going to help us get out"

"Great man, so which way is it?" Cyborg asked.

"FOLLOW ME" Happy laughed. He started to walk away following an invisible path. Well, walking isn't really an accurate term. Flipping and cart wheeling was more appropriate. Every two steps he'd do some kind of flip or handstand, sometimes pausing and trying to keep himself up. After a while it just started to get annoying.

"Happy will you please stop that!" I yelled.

"No can do, Knowledge says that burning my energy like this will make everyone else happier and keep me entertained. Hey what do you call a dog that shreds things? A tear-ier!" He giggled. Oh, please no more jokes.

"Hey when is the moon it's heaviest?" he continued, "When it's full! "

Everyone groaned, even Starfire. This was going to be a long journ-

"Hey guys we're here!" He said joyfully as he ran to a dome shaped building. Wow, that was actually shorter than I imagined it would be. We all followed him inside, but when I saw what was inside, I gasped. Could it be?

**Yeah, I know that those were stupid jokes but that was kind of the point right? Try to guess what's inside the building, the first person to guess it right will be my right hand man/woman when I take over the world. :)**

**Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld**


	4. Knowledge and the Long Way Out

**Raven's POVBJFKAJBF**

I couldn't believe what I saw. White-boards filled with complex mathematical equations, advanced technology including high tech computers and microscopes, and test tubes full of acids and mixtures. A door was slightly opened enough to reveal a huge library, and another one of Beast Boy's emoticlones (I'm guessing Knowledge) was sitting at a desk absorbed in his work. He wore, from what I can see, a lab coat and safety goggles. When he heard us he held up one finger as if to say, " Give me a minute". We waited for a few minutes before he turned around to greet us. Now I could see that the stripe on his uniform was dark blue instead of it's usual purple.

"Salutations Happy, I see that you have found our friends. Spectacular, give me a second I need to solve this equation, but please don't touch anything" he acknowledged before turning back around to one of the many white-boards.

"Actually Knowledge they need to leave. They don't want to wait any longer" Happy with, as usual a smile on his face, "Ohhhhhhh this is new, what's it do Knowledge? Huh huh what's it do?"

"Sigh, don't touch that Happy, I just told you not to touch anything. Besides I was going to help them after I finish this equation. Beast Boy's neglected me for so long that I've been unable to fulfill my duties, so will you please be patient. I will be with you momentarily".

"Ok, hey Knowledge when you're done with all your smart stuff do you want to play a game? I could get Brave to play too, maybe even the others," Happy asked.

"No you couldn't, remember you aren't allowed in anyone's but mine and Brave's realm, besides I don't play games" Knowledge reasoned.

"Then me and you could just tell jokes! That would be fun, ok I'll start-." Oh please no more jokes, anymore and I might go crazy.

"Uh, you do know that we're still here right? You are going to help us," asked Robin.

"Of course! That's what I've been trying to do!" Knowledge said frustrated.

"I am still most confused about why there are two Beast Boy" Starfire said. Sigh I'll have to explain it to her later.

"So man, what do we need to do to get out of here?" questioned Cyborg

"Simple, you just need to travel to all the realms so you can get to the door." He explained.

"Why all the realms?" I asked. In my mind, you wouldn't have to go through all of them; you could skip around and go to the ones you wanted. I thought that going through all of them was kind of strange. Knowledge walked over to one of his larger computers, it was like the one in the tower, but more advanced and larger. He pressed several buttons and a model of Beast Boy's mind showed up on screen. The realms were very different, ranging from vast deserts to a dark empty city. There was the jungle we had landed in and the laboratory on there too.

"Because you see, Beast Boy's mind has twelve realms, and they are in sort of a line so you have to go through them in order. Happy's realm is first so that's were you landed, and mine is obviously second so- "

"Wait why are there twelve realms? I thought that there was only eight emoticlones?" I wondered.

"For a normal person there is, but Beast Boy really has eighteen." How the heck does Beast Boy have eighteen emoticlones? I don't even have eighteen... well, I guess it would be because of my no-emotions rule.

"What! How?" Cyborg yelled. Sigh, that was the question we were all thinking.

"Well there's his regular ones, his four animal instincts, his animal representations, humanity, and animalistic. So basically, there's nine human ones and nine animal ones" he concluded.  
>"..."<p>

"Soooo how do we get to these realms, I mean we just walked here," Robin asked.

"Exactly, you just walk there" Knowledge answered.

This is starting to get very confusing...sigh.

"Knowledge, what I don't understand is, how can Beast Boy have all of these machines and equations in his mind. Shouldn't only be filled with things that he knows?" Robin wondered.

"How do you know that Beast Boy doesn't understand them? He doesn't tell you everything, you know." Before any of us could respond, he walked into the library and closed the door. Obviously telling us that he wasn't going to say anymore.

"Um, ok then, bye?" Cyborg said uncertainly.

"Friends are we going to speak to another one of Beast Boy's clones of emotion?" Starfire wondered.

"Maybe, maybe not" I responded, "Hopefully not though". Just ten more realms to go…


	5. Brave, Confusion, and Happy again

**Sorry I haven't uploaded this sooner, my computer completely died and it took us awhile to get a new one, but its here now so...**

**Also, I realize that I forgot to mention the color of Happy's stripe so I'm going to go ahead and tell you want all of the "normal" emoticlones' stripes.**

**Happy-yellow,****Knowledge-blue, Brave- dark green, Rage-red, Timidity- gray, Rude- orange, Sloth- brown, Love-pink**

**Lalala Raven's POV Lalala **

It felt like days since we had left Knowledge's laboratory, but I knew that it was just a few hours. We all noticed that, after explaining to Starfire several times where we were, the jungle had gradually changed to a dark forest with giant, looming pine trees.

"When are we going to get there? This is taking forever!" said Starfire, obviously frustrated. _Wow, even Starfire's upset, we must have traveled longer than I thought._

"It's going to be awhile Starfire, we're only in the third realm!" sighed an exasperated Robin.

Suddenly, we all heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. We all turned to look at it when suddenly a wolf leaped out at us. Starfire, of course, had to scream. Next thing we know the wolf is on its side in the ground with an arrow sticking out of his side. I turned to see who shot it, and thanked Azar when I saw it was another Beast Boy and not some crazy person that Beast Boy had, strangely, created in his mind. Then I cursed Azar for making us have to interact with another Beast Boy. This one had a dark green stripe and longer hair, a little above his shoulders and kept in a ponytail, and a bow and arrows in his hands.

"Let my guess, Brave?" Cyborg questioned.

Brave simply nodded.

"Don't talk much?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"So you do talk?" asked Robin.

He nodded.

"But not now?" Starfire asked.

He nodded.

"Well, Why Not!" Cyborg questioned quite angrily.

"That's because you wouldn't understand him, duh"

We all jumped and turned around to see the yellow stripe and overenthusiastic smile of Happy.

"Did you follow us all the way here?" I asked. Jeez, even the emoticlones are strange.

"Yep! All the way here! Hey, I got another joke! Ok so this-" He started.

"Not now Happy! Sigh, what were you saying about him not being able to understand us?" Robin asked.

"Oh! Right, Brave only speaks Swahili."

"Why does he speak Swahili?" Robin wondered.

"Because Beast Boy pretty much grew up in Africa. Swahili was, like, the second language Beast Boy learned. So there are tw-" Happy said, before being, thankfully, interrupted.

"But he understands English?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep, now about that joke. So-"

"Not Now Happy!" we all scream.

"Maybe I could-"Starfire began.

"NO!" screamed Robin.

"Well can you translate for us so we don't have to play charades to figure out what he's saying?" I wonder.

"Sure! I'll be "Happy" to translate! See what I did there? I said "happy" and my name is Happy! Now can I tell you that jo-"?

"And you guys can get us to the next realm?" I interrupted.

Brave nodded.

"Yeah but I can't go with you, I'm not allowed", _thank you Azar_, " The next realm is lot harder to find though. You have to find this portal and- OH SHINY!" Happy screamed. He had been walking a little when he was speaking and now bent over to pick up a shiny penny. "Anyway I can get you there. Now about that joke."

_Sigh. I give up._

**Yeah! It's done! And, I promise, to finish the rest as soon as I can.**

**~Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld**


	6. Two reveals and a portal

I felt like I was going to die. Brave was too quiet. I couldn't even tell if he was there half the time. Ok, I lied. I always knew he was there. My empathy powers made sure of that. Happy was too… happy. His actions were extremely annoying. He was always flipping around, telling jokes (or trying to), and just talking. Nonstop.

We've been walking in the woods for hours, but we still haven't seen that portal that Happy was talking about. I'm starting to think that they're leading us in circles.

" Hey, are we almost there?" Robin asked, "You said that we were close about an hour ago".

"Haha, well, the woods are _always_ changing. So, when I said we were close, I meant we were close depending on the time that I was here last. I don't think even Brave knows exactly where it is. Right Brave?" Happy said. Brave nodded, resulting in the rest of us to be stunned into silence.

"You mean that you don't _actually _knowwhere it is! Man, we could have been walking in the opposite direction this whole time!" Cyborg yelled, clearly frustrated.

"Not possible. Haha, Brave and I have this feeling or mental, what are they called, oh! Compass sort of thing in us that tells us what direction the portals are in. We only have a rough estimation of where the portal is though so- Oh look there it is!" Happy exclaimed.

Turning to look in the direction he was pointing in, I saw a clearing with two Red Acacia trees that intertwined near the top of their trunks, which created a sort of arch-like impression. Thick vines were wrapped around the trees' and grass that you could only find in an African savannah grew waist high in a wide circle around the trees.

"So, is the next of Friend Beast Boy's emoticlones in a 'savannah of Africa'?" Starfire asked.

"Most likely" I answered. Suddenly, Happy tensed and looked around wildly. He slowly started to relax and a small smile crept onto his face again.

"I have to go, Knowledge is calling me", and then he ran of before any of us could respond.

"Thank goodness. I thought he was never going to leave" Brave said with relief.

Slowly, we all turned towards him; shock clearly etched onto our faces. There was a long period of silence until Robin said:

"Did you just speak English?"

Brave blinked slowly for a few minutes before responding "Yeah".

"Why would you pretend to not speak the English?" wondered Starfire.

"Because if Happy believes that I can't speak English he won't expect me to talk to him. So he'll easily get bored and leave after a few minutes."

"But what if he finds out? Wouldn't that just make him talk to you even more?" Asked Cyborg.

" Probably, but that's the price of being Brave right? Anyway, we just need to go through that portal and we'll end up in Timidity's realm and as you guys said, it is an African savannah."

As we walked towards the portal, I had the strangest feeling that something important was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that its been a while since I've posted a chapter but I've been extremely busy and (can you believe it?) I've had more computer troubles. So hopefully you guys like this chapter and won't hunt me down with torches and pitchforks for taking so long. :)<strong>

**~Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld**


	7. Disappointment and Worries

**In Knowledge's realm…**

Knowledge was busy looking through stacks of papers, checking computer screens, and, if the paper/computer proved to be useless, throwing things, when Happy walked in. Even Happy noticed that this was not Knowledge's normal behavior and right away knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Knowledge?" Happy asked while looking at the various piles of "useless" papers and computers.

" You know that "situation" we talked about last week?"

"Yes, the one about-"

"Well, its worse" Knowledge interrupted grimly. Sighing in defeat he threw the remaining papers to the ground and slumped into his chair.

"H-how much worse? I-I mean i-is it, like, we could all die worse or is it"

"Its we could all die worse Happy."

"Oh…" Finally understanding the full scope of the problem, Happy threw the computer he had been observing back into the pile, before sitting beside Knowledge in the spare chair.

" Sigh, Happy?"

"Yes Knowledge?"

"I need you to tell the other emoticlones that it's about to happen. Tell them that no matter what we need to protect our friends understand?

"But I can't! I'm not allowed in the other's realms!"

"You are now," Knowledge muttered before walking over to a couple of high-tech tubes. He pressed a sequence of buttons on the control pad nearby and waited for the tube closest to him to start glowing. He then walked over to a table, which was fortunate enough to escape most of the damaged caused by Knowledge's "flying" computers, and picked up a small remote like object.

"Happy, come here" He demanded while walking back to the glowing tube.

"Yes, Knowledge?" Happy answered curiously.

"I need you to use these tubes to teleport to Rage's realm and warn him about the… problem. When you've warned him push this button and it will bring you back here so that we can send you to the next one" Knowledge explained, giving Happy the remote like object and showing him the button.

"But why Rage's realm?" Happy wondered while stepping into the tube.

"Because the Titans aren't in that one" he mumbled. Satisfied, he typed in the command and waited for the question that he knew Happy was going to ask.

"Why didn't you tell the Titans that they could just be teleported out of here?" Happy finally asked. But before Knowledge could answer him, Happy was gone.

**Timidity's realm…**

"Wow" Starfire gasped.

We were surrounded by an African savannah including the tall grasses, sparse trees, and animals. Lions were laying down on the rocks, watching us lazily before going back to their nap. In the distance we could see a herd of zebras running toward some distant water and a couple of giraffes eating from some of the trees not to far away. The sky was a deep blue and there were only a few thin wispy clouds in the sky.

"This is one of my favorite realms." Brave stated.

"Why?" Robin wondered.

"Because it reminds me of home. Come on! He's usually over here by the stream." Brave shouted before running at full sprint towards the water.

"Hey, wait up man!" Cyborg yelled before we all ran after him.

In minutes we were all lying on the ground (thankfully by the stream) completely drenched in sweat and too exhausted to even sit up. _Why does Timidity's realm have to be so hot? _I thought angrily. Looking at Brave, I realized that he wasn't even sweating.

"He should be around here somewhere. Where could he AHH-" He screamed before falling face down in the dirt. Slowly and stiffly we all sat up and saw that Brave had tripped over a person. More specifically, Timidity.

"Ow" Timidity muttered quietly. We stood the rest of the way up so that we could have a better look at Timidity. He was sitting down with his arms hugging his knees almost completely hidden from view by the grass. His stripe was a pale grayish color and his eyes were red and swollen as if he'd just been crying. He looked so sad and lonely, I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"So, you're Timidity right? Can you please tell me why you made it so hot here!? I asked bitterly. I could just barely hear Brave grumbling while he stood up, brushed the dirt of him, and faced us.

"Yes, I'm Timidity and I'm sorry for the heat. I don't really have any control of the temperature," he whispered pitifully.

"Timidity, these four need your help so that they can get out of Beast Boy's mind. Do you think that you could possibly lead them to the portal?" Brave asked.

Timidity just looked at him for a couple of minutes before saying…

"No"


	8. The reason and a painful memory

**Rage's realm:**

_Rage really needs to redecorate. I'd really be depressed if I lived here… well, if I _could _be depressed, _thought Happy as he walked down one of the various dark and slightly creepy alleys. _Maybe we could put in some not dead trees or maybe some butterflies, yes definitely some butterflies. They seem to make everything happier. _

He froze. Something, or someone, was following him. Before he could react he felt the cool, sharp edge of a sword pressed against his throat. An arm wrapped itself around his body, holding his arms by his sides so that he wouldn't be able to push the sword away.

"I thought I told you that if you came here again I'd slit your throat. I wonder how Beast Boy's friend will react when there isn't a Happy anymore," whispered a threatening voice.

"But Rage, they're why I'm here! Knowledge wanted me to tell you that "it" is about to happen and we need to protect them because they're here!" Happy whined in his childish voice. Slowly Rage's arms dropped before forcefully turning Happy to turn around and face him.

"Happy, did you just say that the _Titans _are here?"

"Weren't you listening Rage? I said that "it is about to happen and that we need to protect them bec-"

"So they are here." Slowly a malicious smile spread across Rage's face and his eyes looked even more threatening.

"Well, this is my lucky day. Isn't Happy?"

**Timidity's realm:**

"Wait, what!? Why not man!" Cyborg complained.

Ignoring him, Timidity looked at Brave, his eyes were pleading for Brave to understand him. "Brave, you know why I can't let them go."

"Yes, I do." Sighing, Brave kneeled down so that he was eye level with Timidity, "But it won't happen again. No matter what you fear, they won't leave."

"Actually, I would enjoy the leaving of Friend Beast Boy's mind. It is quite confusing and, very hot here." Starfire interrupted.

"They may not leave on purpose Brave, but you of all people should know that being a superhero is dangerous! They could die! At least they'll be safe here, away from all the dangers of the real world."

_So that's what this is about, he's afraid we'll abandon him!_ I realized.

"Timidity, is that what this is about? You're afraid we'll leave you?" Robin asked, more gently than I thought possible for him.

Timidity looked at him, seriousness plain on his face. "It is Beast Boy's greatest fear you know. Being abandoned by those he loves…again".

"Timidity, it's just as dangerous for them here as it is for them in the real world!" Timidity turned his head sharply to face him, eyes wide with worry.

"You mean that it's happening? Now?!"

"Yes, so are going to help them now or not?" Brave demanded.

"What is the "it" that is happening? What's the really dangerous thing?" Cyborg wondered.

Before Timidity could respond a small motorboat flowed down the river and stopped once it was in front of the group.

"Well, there's your ride. Goodbye I guess…" Timidity muttered quietly.

"You're going to send them out _that_ way?" Brave asked, eyes wide with anxiety.

"It's the _only _way out of here. Rage kind of… blew up the other one…."

"So do we just ride this boat out of here?" I asked them. _They just can't stay on one topic can they?_

"Well sort of. All you have to do is relax in the boat and whatever you do, don't get out of it," Brave warned. We cautiously boarded the ship, aware that even though this wasn't the real world we could easily tip the boat and fall into the river. When all of us were onboard, except Timidity, the boat started to pull away from the shore bobbing slightly in the gentle currents.

"Aren't you coming with us Timidity?" Robin asked.

"No, I'd rather wait here." He replied. Fresh tears were already falling down his face and his nose was starting to run. He waved a half-hearted goodbye before sitting down in the reeds, once more hiding himself from view.

"What is that" Starfire wondered, gesturing towards a dark shadow forming on the boat. It was joined by two larger ones, moving and shifting until they resembled a small boy of about five years old, and what seemed to be his parents.

"They're memories. There're a lot of them in Timidity's realm. I'm actually surprised we didn't see one earlier." Brave explained.

We watched eagerly as the forms started moving, wondering what was going to happen during this memory. At first there wasn't much to see, they were just putting on life vests and explaining to the child about boat safety. Their voices were only a tiny mumbling in the back of our heads. But after awhile the small boy, I'm guessing Beast Boy, started running around trying to get the best view of the African savannah.

"Look Daddy! There's a pride of lions over there. Do you think they noticed us?" The young child asked, pointing to the lions that we saw earlier.

"Probably not," The father answered before a mischievous small crept onto his face "unless they're planning the best time to pounce on us and eat ou-"

"Mark, don't tell him that! You'll scare him," the mother scolded.

"I was only joking Marie! You knew that, didn't you Garfield?"

"Yes Daddy, I knew you were joking." Said Garfield with a small innocent smile.

Suddenly, the water turned vicious. Large waves started to pound against the boat and a heavy downpour struck the unfortunate family.

"Marie! Get us to the shore!" Mark yelled.

"I-I can't! The waters to rough, I can't steer!" She replied frantically.

" Momma! Daddy what's happening?!" Beast Boy yelled

" Garfield everything will be- Oh no! Mark look!" She seemed to point straight through me, but when I turned around I saw what she was really looking at.

A waterfall. And we were heading straight for it.

Quickly the father lifted his child and held him out in front of him. The mother abandoned the wheel, giving up any chance of steering the boat away, and ran to her family.

"Garfield" the father said, all signs of laughter gone from his face, "turn yourself into a bird and fly away, understand?"

"But what about you and Momma!? I can't leave you!" The child screamed.

"You can't carry both of us away from here Gar, you have to go! Just remember that we love you so much. Nothing will every change that." The mother cried.

The family embraced in one last hug, reveling in each other's embrace before pulling away from each other.

"But Momma! Daddy! I can-" the child tried again.

"No Garfield! Just live for us, okay?" the father demanded before throwing the child into the sky. As if the child acted on instinct his body shrunk and grew feathers, and his arms became long and winged.

However, the child was a clumsy flyer. He didn't seem to understand what he was supposed to do and how to move his wings to suit the weather. He only made it to the shore before he lost it and fell, returning to his human form as he plummeted. When he landed he had just enough time to turn around and see his parents fall over the waterfall… along with us.

The last thing I heard was the child's, no Beast boy's, agonized scream.


	9. Realization

**Titan's Tower:**

**Beast Boy's POV**

_Where is everyone? _I thought, as I sat on the edge of the roof. I haven't seen them since this morning and they didn't leave a note or anything to tell me they left. I checked everywhere, the training room, evidence room, kitchen, garage, bedrooms, bathrooms, living room, entrance, roof, the bookstore, the auto parts store, the grocery store, clothes stores, movie theatre, parks, and anywhere else you can think of. It's like they just disappeared.

I know that this is just a prank or something, probably because of how I've been acting the past few weeks. I know that was exactly being discreet about how upset I was, but I was (and still am) going through a hard time. I was hoping they would understand, guess not though.

They must be pretty upset with me too, because they didn't answer any of the emergency calls. I had to deal with five bank robberies and a jail break. Fortunately I'd been training a lot recently and was able to handle all of them, not without several bruises, cuts, and a small stab wound from the jail break (those prisoners really can make weapons out of anything, fortunately I heal really quickly)

All of a sudden, the memory of my parents' deaths flashed in my mind and filled me with the horrible grief that always accompanies it. After what felt like half an hour the memories and sadness vanished and was replaced by confusion.

_Where the heck did that come from? I wasn't thinking about my parents at all, so why did that memory show up? _

Oh no… They can't be there. They would never try to search my room, I make sure of that. Even if they did, I hid the mirror to well for them to find it.

But the logical side of my mind (yes, I do have one) knew that that was the only place they could be.

I quickly ran to my room to find my mirror lying in the middle of the floor. There was no doubt about it now.

_Why did Arella have to give this stupid thing to me?_

**Rage's realm:**

_Ugh, why does my head hurt so much? _I thought, as I my vision slowly refocused. I managed to sit up before another painful headache hit me. I rubbed my head and quietly meditated so that I could focus on relieving the pain. When it finally went away I scanned the area, trying to find something to remind me of where I was.

But the minute I looked up I remembered. I was in Beast Boy's mind, in what was most likely Rage's realm, the worst place in any mind. It looked similar to Jump City when Trigon took over. The sky was a bright blood red with jet black storm clouds and most of the buildings were incredibly damaged and covered in graffiti and mold, except for a few relatively intact buildings that stuck out in this sea of desolation. The few trees that decorated the city were completely dead and the air had an overwhelming feeling of anger, hatred, and death.

The only differences between Trigon's world and this one were the obvious absence of a giant demon, there were no human's-turned-statues, and the only sound was the wind.

We were currently in an alley with only piles of trash and what looked like blood puddles in various areas. Looking behind me I saw a large brick wall that had a strange blue circular mark on it. I decided that it must be that portal between Rage and Timidity's realms, and turned my attention to my still unconscious friends. I went to each of them and gently shook them until they woke up.

"Where are we?" Robin asked as he studied the area.

"I'm pretty sure we're in Rage's realm." I answered. I looked at Brave for confirmation, "Right?"

"Yes, we're in Rage's realm. We have to start moving though; Rage isn't exactly someone you want to meet." Brave responded.

"I didn't think Beast Boy would have any grudges against us would he? I mean, we're his friends." Cyborg said.

"Rage has a grudge against everyone. He'll probably attempt to kill you the minute he sees you." Brave said grimly.

"Friends, isn't that the emoticlone of Happiness right over there?" Starfire asked, as she pointed to a figure skipping down the sidewalk. As we looked closer, we could see the yellow stripe and ear to ear grin that identified Happy.

"Yep, that's definitely Happy. Why would he be here though?" Robin wondered.

"Well, let's go find out. Hey Happy!" Cyborg yelled.

Happy stopped and looked around until he saw us walking out of the alley. He started to wave frantically before running away.

"Wait Happy! Come on guys, let's go after him" Robin ordered.

We chased Happy for maybe twenty minutes, running up and down streets, taking seemingly random turns, and occasionally running across rooftops before Happy turned down an alley. When we rounded the corner we were all shocked to see that he wasn't there. The alley was a dead end with a tall brick wall that was impossible for even Robin to climb and no ladder escapes for Happy to have climbed up.

"Where-huff- did he- huff- go? I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"I don't know. There's no way he could have gotten by us. But what's stranger to me was the fact that he ran away. Even when he wants to play tag or something he'll always run up to you and tag you first before running off. That was completely unlike him." Brave muttered.

A suddenly, I sensed something different; something dangerous and angry. I turned to tell the others about it, but was interrupted by the sound of gunshots.


	10. Birthday gifts, Rage, and Death

**Beast Boy's POV:**

_Why did Arella have to give this stupid thing to me? _I thought, as I paced back and forth in my room. _It hasn't really done me any good, and now my friends are trapped in it. _

I sighed; I knew exactly why she gave it to me.

Flashback:

_It was only a week or so after we froze most of the super villains, and crime was at its lowest. I was playing video games in my room as usual and I was just about to defeat the final boss. _

_Suddenly, a bright light flashed in my room. It was so intense that I had to cover my eyes and when the lights were gone black spots still danced across my line of vision. After I blinked a couple times I managed see the tall, regal looking women who had appeared in my room. She had a long, white dress on with a hood attached to it. The hood completely covered her face but long purple hair managed to sneak out of it. _

_Right away, I knew this was Raven's mother. _

"_Beast Boy?" She asked. _

_I nodded and stood, almost subconsciously. She removed her hood to reveal her surprisingly young face and deep violet eyes. Once again, I was reminded of Raven._

"_You're… Arella. Right?" I asked. She nodded before handing me a sloppily wrapped package. I looked at her quizzically, before taking the package._

"_Consider it a… early birthday present" She said quietly. _Almost as if she's afraid of us_, the beast couldn't help but add. _

_I unwrapped it slowly; unsure of what it could be, when the last of the wrapping paper finally came off. I looked at the mirror trying to find out _how_ Arella had known. _

_I looked up at her, hoping that she was going to laugh and say that she was joking._

_But she didn't. _

"_W-why did you…why do I need-"I stuttered._

"_You know why, Garfield." I flinched when she said my real name, but continued to ask questions._

"_How did you know? Is it really this bad that I have to-"I tried again._

"_I've always known. I keep a close eye on my daughter and her friends. It was hard _not _to see your struggles. And yes, this mirror is your only option." She interrupted. She turned quickly and put her hood back on her head. "I wish that there is more I could do for you, but this is it. The rest is up to you, I assume you know what to do?" _

_I nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't see me. "Yes, I think I do"_

"_Then good luck." And with that, she vanished._

_The only thing that showed she had been here was the mirror._

_And the strong feeling of fear that wormed its way into my heart. _

**Raven's POV:**

All of us automatically dropped, trying to make it harder for the bullets to hit us. Starfire screamed as the bullets continued to ricochet off of the alley walls and Brave, wincing in pain, covered his sensitive ears. After a few minutes we realized that, even though we could hear and see them, the bullets weren't doing any damage. We stood slowly, and watched the new memory that was unfolding before us.

Frightened by the gunshots, we had missed the sound of police sirens in the background, and as we watched, we saw that the police were the ones shooting at a small and frightened Beast Boy. He appeared to be no more than seven and in his small hands he carried a large sapphire. The young Beast Boy, seeing that he was not going to outrun the police, decided to dash down the alley instead and attempted to hide behind one of the dumpsters. The police car parked in the mouth of the alley, preventing Beast Boy from escaping. They shot their guns blindly into the alley and I nearly screamed when a bullet went through me, but I stopped myself when I realized that it did not harm me.

Seeing no other way to escape them, Beast Boy then shifted into a bird (the shift was much faster than the time before), grabbed the sapphire with his claws, and flew away. The police, not really being able to see what had happened due to the shadows, became confused and started to search the nearby buildings.

"We need to follow him." Brave whispered. I nodded, and swiftly created dark platforms under my friends' feet and flew out of the alley. Brave pointed me in the direction we needed to go, and we soon noticed the small figure on the roof of a large abandoned warehouse. As we landed on the roof, a slim, dark-haired man with cruel eyes stormed out of the roof access door, and grabbed Beast Boy by the front of his shirt.

"You idiot! The whole point of you stealing the stuff is for us to not be caught, now because of you the whole police force will be looking for us!" The man screamed.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for them to catch me! I accidently set off an alarm when I was grabbing it and-"the young Beast Boy explained.

"Enough! I don't need your excuses! You failed, so you face the consequences." The man replied menacingly.

"NO! No Please! Please, I didn't mean it!" Beast Boy screamed. He suddenly started to cry as the man dragged him into the building. They entered a large, surprisingly well-furnished room. It was full of highly expensive artwork and in display cases were coveted gems. All of it was obviously stolen.

An even larger man walked into the room carrying a small knife and a pistol. He nodded at the other man (who was obviously in charge) and roughly grabbed Beast Boy (who was still crying) from him. He carried him into a side room and locked the door. Gunshots and cries of agony could be heard coming from inside it and every time Beast Boy screamed I felt a surge of anger and the need to stop what was happening.

The others obviously felt the same, and once Robin even attempted to stop the beating, but Brave held him back, reminding him that he couldn't change a memory.

After an hour or two, the man finally stopped. We watched as he opened the door, dragging the unconscious Beast Boy behind him. Beast Boy was covered in bruises, deep cuts, and many, many bullet wounds. But I could see that he was already healing, because several of the bruises and cuts were fading.

I felt a deep surge of hatred for these men and what they did. Torturing and forcing a poor child to do their dirty work was wrong and unforgivable. I don't know if they are still alive, but if they are, they better hope that none of the Titans finds them.

"Horrible, isn't it?" Brave whispered.

"Why would those men do such a terrible thing to Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. Tears were streaming down her face, and her fists were clenched tightly, displaying her conflicting anger and sadness.

"Because I failed," Brave whispered, staring transfixed on the blood stains. "The number one rule was to never let the police know about me. That was the whole reason they kidnapped me after all, because, thanks to my powers, I would be able to get in and out of vaults and safes without being seen. Whenever I would accidently set off an alarm they would… well, you saw."

"They kidnapped you?" Cyborg asked. I could tell that he was as confused as the rest of us. None of us had ever expected that Beast Boy would be a victim of such violence, especially with his generally good-natured mood.

"Yeah, after my parents died I was taken in by the local tribe. But the medicine man didn't like me, and hired them to kill me. When I used my powers to defend myself, they decided to kidnap me instead. They shot me with a dart filled with drugs, and while I was unconscious they smuggled me into America and put a collar around my neck that one of their business partners had stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs. It would electrocute me whenever I tried to use my powers without their permission. Whenever I wasn't on an assignment they would lock me up in a cell they had made in the basement." He gestured towards the door that the two men, along with Beast Boy, had exited through.

"How did you escape?" Robin wondered.

"I didn't really. They got drunk one day and killed each other… right on front of me. A couple of people were walking near the building and heard the gunshots so they called the police. They found me in my cell, crying and covered in their blood. They suspected me at first, but it was soon obvious that I hadn't killed them. When they heard my story, without mentioning my powers of course, they took me to an orphanage. After a few days they discovered that in my parents' will they had asked their attorney, Nicholas Galtry, to raise me. So he agreed and took me in." He explained. The sadness that he was feeling earlier was fading as he spoke; it was instead being replaced by an unbelievable amount of anger.

"But instead he turned out to be a no good liar who had changed their will and only wanted me for my parents' fortune. About a week after I went to live with him he started to abuse me and a few years after that he decided that he couldn't wait for the money and started hiring people to kill me instead. Fortunately the Doom Patrol managed to stop them before they could. That was how I meet them. I found out where their headquarters were and managed to break in. They accused me of working for the Brain at first, but once I told them my story and Mento read my mind to make sure I was telling the truth they let me go. After that Mento and Elasti-girl went to court saying that Galtry was an inadequate guardian and that I should be raised by them. They were in their civilian forms of course, so after the court agreed to let them raise me they decided that I could become a junior member of their team and still have a secret identity."

"Well, now that I got that off my chest we can head on to the next realm." With that he turned and walked out of the building, his angry expression returning to its usual determined one. As we raced to catch up with him, I noticed that even though he appeared calm I could still sense an overwhelming amount of anger.

I understood too late.

Right as we neared the next realm (which was a door in what appeared to be a damaged, but mostly intact building.) he attacked. The only warning we had was Brave yelling "Duck!" and the next thing I knew there was a large knife sticking out of the wall right where my head had been.

"You always have to ruin things don't you Brave. And I was so close too." I was shocked at the coldness of this voice, the kind of voice that only twisted killers would possess. It came from the alleyway to our right, the speaker was hidden by the dark shadows, but I knew who it was. We were in his realm after all.

"It seems to have become my only purpose in life. Making sure you don't kill anyone." Brave growled, his natural fighting instincts starting to take over at the presence of this new threat.

He stepped out of the shadows then, but I wasn't surprised. He had a red stripe instead of purple, and his eyes were full of anger and hatred. Various knives of different shapes and sizes adorned his belt while another was being twirled around in his hands. He was smiling, but it was the smile of a psychopath, both amused and murderous, as if he was delighted in our attempt to stay alive, but knew we would die anyway.

I knew who it was, because I was all too familiar with the same emotion in my mind.

Rage.

"I don't understand why you're even trying to save them; you know how this is going to end." He sneered.

"It doesn't have to end that way, your fight lies with someone else. They are innocent." Brave tried to reason with him, but I could tell it wasn't going to work. He slowly maneuvered himself so that he was between us and Rage. Rage smiled, noticing his move, and casually turned away from us, once again reminding me of a killer who knew he had is victims cornered.

"Nobody's innocent Brave. Everybody has caused someone else pain, indirectly or directly, sometime in their life," He swiftly turned around again and pointed the knife in our direction "Especially them! Do you know how many times the teased me, insulted me, _hurt me_. Of course you do, it's your body too. But you don't care; it's not your job to care. It's mine. And you may forgive them, but I never forgive, and I never forget!" He yelled. He lunged at Brave then, but Brave was prepared for it and easily dodged him.

"Quick, go through the portal! He can't follow you there!" Brave yelled as he struggled with keeping Rage away from us. He wasn't managing it very well, since his main weapon was meant for long distances, so he was basically fighting unarmed and Rage, knowing this, was unhesitant about using it to his advantage.

"Not without you!" Robin yelled as we tried to rush into the battle and help him.

"Yes, help Brave! Fight me!" Rage screamed. He laughed maniacally as he stabbed Brave in the arm.

"No! He'll kill you! This is his realm so he's strongest here! Don't worry about me, even if he kills me I'll only fade away. I'll come back after a little while. You need to save yourselves!" Brave yelled at us while Rage stabbed him once again in the stomach.

"No!" Starfire yelled.

"We can beat him if we help you!" Cyborg insisted. But I knew that we had to do what he said. Rage was unbeatable in his own realm; only in the others could we hope to defeat him.

"We have to" I said, "It's the only way. We can avenge Brave once we're in a realm where he's weaker." I reasoned.

The others tried to argue, but one look from me and they understood that it was our only option. We ran to the portal, trying to block out the sounds of the knife continuously stabbing Brave, and dodging the knives that Rage managed to throw at us.

The last thing I say was Brave collapsing to the ground, covered in his blood, as Rage raised the knife to deliver the killing blow.

Then the portal closed.

**Brave's POV:**

"You aren't going to win." I hissed, pain filling my whole body. Rage stopped then, noticing that the Titans had already made it through and were out of his reach.

He smiled then, and went to lean on the side of the building and studied his knife, knowing that I was no longer able to fight back.

"Of course I am. Just because I'm not going to be in my own realm when I kill them doesn't mean it's not going to happen." He sneered. "It's not like you'll be able to save them next time anyway."

"Maybe not, but now they know what to expect. You won't have the element of surprise. Besides, you aren't exactly welcome in those realms. You probably won't even be able to get to them." He started walking towards me then, slowly; relishing the moment that he finally gets to beat me.

"You really think that that can stop me?"

"No, but I know your revenge can wait. There is a bigger threat at the moment; I know Happy told you about it. If we work together we can make sure he stays locked away, if we don't, he'll kill them before you can, and you'll never get your revenge."

He smiled, and my heart sank. He hadn't even considered helping us. He leaned closer to me, his face only inches from mine.

"Do you really think I care who kills them? I'll be content as long as they won't be able to hurt me anymore." He whispered.

There was a brief, sharp pain in my chest, and I realized that he had stabbed me through the heart, before my vision faded and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys, please don't hate me for doing that! Rage had to kill someone and I thought that it would be better to kill Brave instead of one of the Titans. Don't worry, like Brave said he'll come back eventually he just won't be able to help the Titans for awhile.<strong>

**I would also like to apologize about the long wait for this chapter, and I know that I've used this excuse a lot, but my internet is really bad right now so I'm trying to update when I can. **

**~Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld**

**PS: Next chapter I promise the main problem will be revealed. **


End file.
